The Legendary
by One Cynical Babe
Summary: When he was nine, Naruto's father, Minato, took Naruto to his first rock concert. The headlining band was "The Legendary", and band that even after years wasn't forgotten. Since then Naruto has dreamed on becoming famous like them. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be a rock star. Nothing will stop him from reaching his goal. Not even his MANY love interests. Yaoi/Het/Les JiraNaru & OTHERS
1. How It All Began

**Summery:** As a boy, Naruto's father, Minato, took Naruto to his first rock concert. The headlining band was "The Legendary", and band that even after years wasn't forgotten. Since then Naruto has dreamed on becoming famous like them. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be a rockstar. Nothing will stop him from reaching his goal. Not even his many MANY love interests.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boyxboy, sex, alcohol, violence, swearing, OOC, AU.** (This goes for the whole story)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own the Naruto series or any of the Characters involved, and I do not own any of the songs mentioned.

**Main Pairings:** JiraNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, LeeSaku, KakaIru, TemaHina, ZabuHaku, AsumaShika

**Side Pairings:** SasuNaru, SasuSaku, KisaItaSasu, GaaNaru, KibaNaru, ChojiIno, ItaNaru, NejiNaru

* * *

**List of Bands/Members:**

**The Legendary:**

Jiraiya - _40_

Tsunade - _37_

Orochimaru - _41_

**Kitsune:**

Naruto - _19_

Gaara - _17_

Haku - _20_

Kyuubi - _16_

**Sharingan:**

Sasuke - _21_

Zabuza - _32_

Neji - _25_

Sai - _19_

**Behind the Mask:**

Kakashi - _26_

Genma - _27_

Raidou - _25_

Asuma - _30_

**The Hounds:**

Kiba - _20_

Shikamaru - _18_

Shino - _25_

Choji - _23_

**Sakura Blossoms:**

Sakura - _20 _

Ino - _20_

Hinata - _18_

TenTen - _23_

**The Akatsuki:**

Itachi - _26_

Kisame - _30_

Deidara - _20_

Sasori - _22_

* * *

**A/N - Oooookay so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction ... I've always wanted to but never gotten around to it ... but now I have so ENJOY :D This story will be rated M for the sexual acts in the later chapters ... I will warn you when, so if you feel uncomforatble then just skip past it... this is ****NOT PWP****, I have a plot made up in my head though, all I have to do is put pen to paper ... or ... you know what I mean. xD Anyways this chapter is safe ... there is ****NO**** sexual acts ... for **_**NOW**_**... expect some ... GaaNaru in he next chapter... BUT there is a small mention of sexual acts ... nothing in detail. Ugh, enough rambling ... reviews are appriciated. I know this chapter may be short but I promise the next one will be longer... **_**PROMISE!**_**Now on to the story! .**

* * *

**The Legendary**

_By: One Cynical Babe_

_Part One _- _**How it All Began.**_

***~*10 Years Ago*~***

A nine year old Naruto was dragged into a concert hall by his father, Minato. Naruto has been doing good in school so he thought he'd reward him with a treat. Naruto's first concert.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Naruto was amazed. He's never seen so many people gathered in one place, he held on tightly to his fathers hand, but someone bumped into him knocking him over separating him from his father. He pushed past the people to catch up to his father but couldn't seem to find him. There was a knot in Naruto's stomach, he feared his father would leave him there. He wandered over to a wall that was close to him, an slumped against it.

He placed his head in his hands and started to cry. "Hey kid, whats wrong?" He heard a deep voice ask, and looked up shyly. "I'm lost.." He whispered. He was quickly lifted up into the arms of the man, Naruto was very tiny for his age. The man was extremely tall, and had long silvery hair that looked soft to the touch. He wore big sunglasses covering his eyes.

He gave Naruto a soft smile, and wiped away the crying boys tears. "We'll find him, don't worry." Naruto nodded, embarassed. It was the first time Naruto felt safe with someone besides his father, his mother died when Naruto was very young.

"NARUTOOOO!" He heard the voice of his father. His head snapped up, and he saw his father running towards them. "Dad." He smiled. He tugged on the soft hair of the man holding him, who was in the middle of a conversation with a busty blonde woman. He turned to look at Naruto. "That's my dad." He pointed to the man running towards them.

Minato reached them, he was out of breath, and panting. "There you are you kit." He smiled. He looked up at the man. "Thank you for finding my son." He smiled gratefully as the man handed Naruto over. "It was no problem at all." Minato stuck out his hand. "Minato Namikaze." He shook his hand. "Jiraiya." He removed his sunglasses smiling. This man had very kind dark green eyes, with red streaks tattooed down his face.

It registered in Minato's mind who this man was. This man was the lead singer of_ The Legendary_, and standing beside him was Tsunade, the guitar player. He stared, wide eyed. Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Daddy, what is it?" He shook his fathers shoulder

Jiraiya just laughed. This man did something funny to Naruto's tummy, it made it feel warm and fuzzy, almost like it was jumping up and down. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the man. "I'm a big fan." His father smiled at the man. "Well thank you." Jiraiya smiled back at Minato. Tsunade tapped Jiraiya on his shoulder. "We have to go get ready now." She told him. Jiraiya nodded. "Okay. Well Minato, Naruto, it was a pleasure meeting you both." He went to place Naruto on the ground with his father. Minato and Jiraiya shook hands again.

"Thanks again. Okay Kit, let's get to our seats." Minato grabbed his sons hand and began to walk away. Naruto came to a halt. "Wait!" He let go of his fathers hand and ran towards Jiraiya. "MISTER!" He yelled. Jiraiya stopped and turned around. "What is it kid?" He bent down to Naruto's eye level. "Thank you." Naruto hugged him tight. Then he came to a conclusion. He pulled away and looked into Jaraiya's eyes. "When I'm old enough, we will get married okay?" He smiled the biggest smile he could muster, and kissed the older man smack on the mouth, before running back towards his father.

Jiraiya was in utter shock. Tsunade chuckled at him. "C'mon studly let's get going." She dragged him off to the dressing rooms.

Naruto was in his seat, beside his father. They were in the front row, and Naruto was bouncing up and down with excitement. He was in love. Minato of course was completely clueless about this, he was never was to catch on fast. The lights dimmed and spot lights were turned on.

The crowd roared with excitement. Jiraiya ran out on stage and everyone cheered louder. Naruto watched him the whole time, stars in eyes. The concert passed in a flash, and the band was about to perform their last song. Naruto kept his eyes on Jaraiya watching him sing.

_~I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time~_

All the while he imagined Jiraiya singing this to him. The song soon ended and everyone cheered. "Thank you everyone, we love you all!" Jiraiya yelled into the microphone. They all exited the stage.

To Naruto this was love. His father led him out of the concert hall. "So son, did you enjoy the concert?" Naruto smiled up at his father. "It was amazing.. I loved it." Minato patted his son head and they headed home.

After that night, The Legendary became Narutos life. They were his favorite band. His love for Jiraiya never ceased.

* * *

_**~*~ Time Skip *~***_

Then tragedy struck. Five years later The Legenary split up. Naruto was devastated as well as Minato. Naruto never stopped listening to them.

Naruto thought his life couldn't get any worse, but it did. Things took a turn for the worst, and Naruto lost his father to cancer. At the age of 16, Naruto had nothing to live for. He was now completely alone. Or so he thought.

After staying at the orphanage for a few months, Naruto wanted to die. He hated it there, it was always lonely and dreary. Then his light arrived. His name was Iruka Umino. He was a lonely man and needed someone to care for. After first meeting Naruto he started to care deeply for him, in a fatherly way of course.

After a month or so Iruka was finally able to take him home. Naruto cared deeply for Iruka, thanks to him, Naruto was finally happy for the first time since his father passed.

Soon though, Naruto started to rebel. He started to sleep around alot, he constantly horny, and on the prowl for men. He liked his men manly, and in bands, he extremely liked the singers, since Jiraiya they have become his obsession. He needed men willing to dominate him.

Naruto was never one to do relationships so he was never in the long, a week at longest.

Naruto was very ... Flamboyant, and when it came to sex he's very submissive.

Over the past two years Naruto started a band with people he knew, Gaara, Haku, and Kyuubi. They played at a few clubs, and had a small fanbase, but always dreamed of making it big.

Their dream was about to come true, it all started with an advertisement on the computer

* * *

**Songs used in chapter:**

_Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Areosmith _


	2. Fate

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. *sadface*

**Warnings - **There is some GaaNaru action near the end of the chapter ... well it's kinda at the end really but still ... and there is some bad language used ... That is all.

* * *

**A/N:**** This chapter has my first lemon in it ... :$ so be nice, but at the same time, let me know how I can improve it. (: This isn't the most interesting chapter, it's sort of like, a getting to know you chapter, where all the characters are introduced. So enjoy. NOW ON TO THE STORY! .**

* * *

**The Legendary**

_Part Two_**- Fate**

The advertisement read the following:

'Calling all bands. The Legendary is going on a reunion tour across the globe, and they want YOU to join them.

If inerested you can contact us at the following...'

* * *

Naruto couldn't even read the rest before he screamed, making his latest lay jump up in surprise. Naruto told him to leave quickly. He got on the phone and called Gaara, who called the rest if the band. They headed to the audition hall, and when they entered it was crowded. They were all waiting for auditions to start. Many of the boys eyed Naruto. Though he paid them no attention. He seemed to catch the eyes of the two Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto and his band took a seat at the front of the auditorium. A man, who looked a few years walked up on stage, and man were his eyebrows huge. "Hello everyone, I am the announcer tonight, my name is Lee, but now here's who you're all waiting for. Everyone clapped as The Legendary walked onto the stage.

When Naruto saw Jiraiya, he immediately wanted to mount the bastard and ride him into tomorrow. He really aged well.

Jiraiya grabbed the microphone from Lee, and began to speak. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all here. Now I'd like to let you know how this is going to work. Your band will be called up, and you will all sing one song, we will judge. After all has performed then we will pick the top six, and those bands will go on tour with us. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." Everyone clapped as the three members took their seats infront of the stage.** (A/N: You know ... Sorta like American Idol, or Americas Got Talent)**

Lee came back out on stage and announced the first band. "_The Hounds_." Four boys stood up as the stage was getting set up for their performance. Their band consisted if a tall lanky boy with messy brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks, a tired looking boy with his hair tied back, a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans on. Then there was a boy in sunglasses with a hat covering his head. Then last member was more on the chubbier side, his hair a wild mess.

The brown haired boy introduced himself as Kiba, the lazy looking boy was Shikamaru, glasses man is Shino, and the chubby boy is Choji. After introductions they started to sing. Naruto had to admit, he didn't hate the song, it helped that he found Kiba attractive.

_~Debbie just hit the wall_

_She never had it all_

_One Prozac a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty four_

_Only been with one man_

_What happened to her plan?~_

Everyone was really getting into te music.

_~She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

_She rocked out to Wham_

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran~_

They finished off with a bang and everyone clapped. The three judging started to talk amongst themselves. Tsunade smiled at them, "Thank you." They nodded and walked off stage. Naruto winked at Kiba as he passed.

The next band called up wasn't the greatest, they bored Naruto to death, no one seemed to care much for them either.

Lee came out and announced the next band. "_Sakura Blossoms_." The pink haired lead singer whose name was Sakura, seemed like a bitch, so did he blonde friend Ino. The other two, Hinata and TenTen didn't look too bad. I hoped they were better than the last band.

The pink haired girl made eye contact with me and winked. I almost threw up in my mouth. She was gross. They started their song.

_~I'm on the rebound_

_I get it when I want to_

_I'm on the way down_

_I'm getting fixed without you_

_You gave me a band aid_

_I put it on my heartbreak_

_And all you got is pictures in your hand~_

Half of the guys in the room were wolf whistling. This was pure torture for Naruto, but at least they weren't that bad...

_~I'm gonna hate you_

'_Til I forget you_

_So here's a keep sake_

_I left it in the bathroom_

_Just a little something_

_Something to remind you_

_I'm sure you'll never get this close again~_

When the song ended the auditorium erupted into cheers. Naruto clapped to be nice, that's all. When they left the stage, Sakura made her way to Naruto. "Hi there." She smiled. Naruto nodded not wanted to talk to her. "I'm Sakura." "Naruto." In Sakuras eyes this man was a sex god, she found in mesmerizing. She twirled a strand of her hair. "So ... I was wondering if-" Naruto put his hand up, stopping her. "I'm just gonna stop you right there." He looked her in the eyes, and was as blunt as possible. "I like dick." Sakura was shocked, her friend Ino walked over and rook her srunned friend Back to her seat.

Haku laughed. "Way to be blunt Naruto." He just shrugged. His band members just shook their heads.

Naruto sighed when Lee came out to announce the next band. "_Behind the Mask_." A group of men in their late twenties. The man with the white hair was Kakashi, the big bulky man who was very intimidating was Asuma, the one with the bandana was Genma, and the one with scaring on his face was Raidou. Naruto was sure they would suck, but was shocked once try started.

_~I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_With a graveyard tan carrying a cross_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like studying faces in a parking lot_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like driving backwards in the fog_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything~_

It seemed that everyone there was shocked also. Naruto's jaw dropped.

_~I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars_

_Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

_I like playing in the sand what's mine is ours_

_If it doesn't remind me of anything~_

The song ended, and Naruto stood up and clapped, that performance was his favorite so far. Everyone cheered along with him.

The next two bands that performed were terrible. They just couldn't catch a break. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when Lee came back out. "Okay everyone our next band is called _Sharingan_." Everyone cheered. Naruto has heard of them before, he hoped they were as good as people made them out to be.

They walked onto the stage, and Naruto almost fainted at how hot the singer was, he introduced himself a Sasuke. The other members included a pale-eyed boy named Neji, a tall muscular scary looking man named Zabuza, and a boy who had a fake smile on his face named Sai. They took their places and the lights dimmed, spotlights were focused on them.

Naruto groaned, he hated all the theatrics. The music started, and Neji started off.

_~I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got~_

The beat got pumping, and it was Sasukes turn next. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of him.

_~I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't change this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored~_

Naruto was impressed with this band. They peaked his interests. They ended with a bang and the audience was screaming, Sasuke wore a signature smirk. His eyes landed on the blonde he was watching earlier, and saw that Naruto wanted him as much as he wanted Naruto. They walked off the stage, feeling proud of themselves.

Lee walked back on stage. "Okay so there are only a few bands left, and the next is band is _The Akatsuki_." They made their way on stage. This singer was obviously related to Sasuke. He introduced himself as Itachi. His bandmates included, a blue haired man named Kisame, a feminine looking blond named Deidara and a red head named Sasori. Man though, Itachi was like sex on legs. He couldn't wait to hear him sing.

_~She wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire_

_She says she loves me but I know she's a liar_

_The sex is good but God, she's got no desire_

_That's alright, she's taking me home tonight~_

Itachi watched Naruto the whole time. It was like he was fucking Naruto with his mind.

_~She always leaves and makes me feel kind of sleazy_

_It's kind of cool because she already pleased me_

_I'm lying here just thinking this is too easy_

_Yeah, that's right, she's taking me home tonight~_

Naruto wanted Itachi to sex him up too. He watched him lustfully. When the song ended everyone cheered. Naruto watched Itachi walk off te stage. He licked his lips.

The next bands that played were just as horrible as the other bad bands.

Then Lee came back on stage. Naruto knew his band was last. It was their turn. "Last but not least, I present to you_ Kitsune_." Lee announced. Naruto and his band stood up and sauntered onto the stage. He could feel all eyes on him and smirked. "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is my drummer Gaara, my bassist Kyuubi, and my guitarist Haku. Together we are Kitsune." Everyone cheered. But Naruto only kept his eyes on Jiraiya.

_~Uh that's hot._

_Iiiiiit's tasty_

_It's like a cupcake_

_It's cotton candy_

_It melts in your mouth_

_And lately_

_I been gettin hunger pains_

_When you lick your lips while you check me out~ _

All men in the room straight or gay had their eyes on me. Jaraiya locked eyes with him, a look crossed his face. He remembered Naruto.

_~Yooooooou're Scrumptious_

_I kinda like it_

_I'm indecisive_

_I change my mind a lot_

_But you're hot (you're so hot)_

_But I think you kinda know it_

_Really hopin you don't blow it so bring it~_

Performing infront of and audience always made Naruto horny. He looked over at Gaara, he nodded catching on.

_~If you want me_

_You're gonna have to catch me _

_If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa_

_And if you catch me_

_You're gonna have to show me_

_How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa~_

Naruto finished up the song, he was almost certain he made all of the men in this room aroused. He smirked confidently and went back to his seat.

Lee came back out and told everyone to socialize, and that The Legendary will announce who they chose in an hour. This made Naruto smile. He grabbed Gaaras hand and told his band members that they'd be right back. Sasuke was hoping to get a word in with the blonde but when he got to where his band was he noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

Naruto and Gaara had a friends with benefits relationship. They would fuck occasionally. As soon as they entered the bathroom their tongues were shoved into eachothers mouths.

* * *

**~*~*~*LEMON ALERT!*~*~*~**

Gaara pulled Naruto closer grinding their hips together. Naruto moaned into the kiss. They quickly removed their shirts, Gaaras mouth attaching itself to Naruto's perky pink nipple. Naruto mewled softly burying his hands in Gaaras soft mess of red hair. Gaara then switched to the other nipple, making it painfully erect as he did with the other one.

When he was satisfied with himself he went back to Naruto's lips, sucking and biting them. "Mmmmm Gaara, more. Please." Naruto panted. Gaara leaned into his ear. "As you wish." He whispered nipping at Naruto's earlobe. Naruto gasped, swallowing back a moan.

Gaara sat him on the counter and undid Naruto's pants tearing them off his body, along with his boxers. "Oh Naruto, you naughty boy, you're already so hard for me." Gaara teased poking the tip of Naruto's erection, smearing the pre-cum over the tip. Naruto moaned Gaaras name softly. He didn't want foreplay. Sex. He wanted hot, steamy, bathroom sex.

"Fuck Gaara, just get on with it already." He looked up at Naruto with his sea-foam green eyes. "You sure?" Naruto nodded fast. "Just shove it in. I prepared myself before we came here, I just want you in me." He pleaded. Gaara nodded, pulling of his remaining pieces of clothing. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaaras waist, while Gaara positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He slowly entered, Naruto let out a long moan, leaving scratch marks down Gaaras back. "Oh Gaara, sooooo goooood." He sighed contently once Gaara was fully inside him. "Move." Naruto whispered kissing Gaara softly. Gaara started to thrust in and out of Naruto at a quickened pace, hitting all the right places inside Naruto.

Little did they know. They had an audience.

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter:**

_1985 - Bowling For Soup_

_Centerfold - P!nk_

_Doesn't Remind Me - Audioslave_

_Faint - Linkin Park_

_Use Me - Hinder_

_Boring - P!nk_


End file.
